Hornyness is everyone's weakness,I mean everyone
by Leiko-sama
Summary: Yes hornyness is everyone's weakness.You can't resist it unless you take a cold shower,that doesn't always work and who in the right mind wants to take a cold ass shower?Neji didn't,Hinata was half sleep,and Lee,just wrong.I rewrote the first chp.and rena


He looked at while she slept, his young cA/N I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school and I really haven't been in the mood to finish but I'm going to add the next chapter soon I re-did some of the things in the first chapter.

Chapter contants mostly humor in this one and I'm proably going to re-name it.

Disclaimer:Does it look like I own Naruto,if I did I wouldn't be here writing these fanfictions,but hey a girl can dream can't she?Can't I!

* * *

The little poem thingy or what not,I was bored...I did this when I couldn't find any Naruto rp,and I was sleepy and sad for some darn reason,I do my best work like that,so if it's good just hope I get like this more offten,wait when I'm happy I say funny things...sooo...errr...were was I going with this? 

Cho: Just stup and let them read the story...

Leiko-sama: You shut up!You live in my brain!And you don't pay rent!Why can't you be like Kyuubi and be a badass demon,huh!Your just a stupid lil personality of mine that I created!

Akina: Both of you please shut up...

Leiko and Cho: Whatever...

* * *

A flower must wait before it blooms... 

A bird must wait before it can fly...

A flower blooms to show it's true beauty...

A bird flys to show that it is freedom and greatness...

A flower needs the sun to grow and be strong...

A bird needs the sun also,but knows to never fly to close...

A flower is looked down on...

A bird looks down on...

A flower is taken from the outside and put,in the inside hidding its true beauty...

A bird is caged taking its freedom and greatness...

Both of these things are different yet so much of the same...

Together they can be free to show there greatness...

But as long as they are in the hands that control them...

They will never be free...

* * *

Neji watched his cousin whohad grown over the years, her body and mind were different now, she freely spoke to him, though it may had not been many times he enjoyed those sweet moments with her, but yet she still loved him. 

After the day he was defeated by Naruto,he began to notice the beauty that was Hinata, her smile, her love, her caring heart, it was all beautiful a safe haven his body and mind wished to rest it's weary self on, but she looked only at him, her smile, her love, her caring heart, were pointed to him and only him, but he would not let Naruto have something he did not deserve, he was a foolish baka, who had yet to know this beautiful creature that lay before him, was in love with him.

Neji stared down at Hinata, her chest moved up and down in a nice calm rhythm showing she was fully asleep. She turned her head, which was now facing him, her silky long dark blue hair, spilled around her pillow like a fan, he had loved it when she decided to let her hair grow out to it's full length and beauty. He moved his eyes from her hair, to her eyes, sweet pearl eyes, that only looked at him, but tonight they would be looking at him and only him. His eyes traveled lower looking at her nose, and her lovely pink cheeks, he would be the one to make the pink flush to them, then his gaze stopped at her lips.

Small sweet lips, he began to wonder how they would feel under his, on his chest, and around him. Yet he still did not touch her, not yet he wanted to cherish this sweet moment. Then he noticed her chest and how it moved in her sleep, he looked at her lush creamy breast that she kept hidden in that coat, he told himself he would burn the thing, but that would be later, his finger tips began to itch to touch her soft pale creamy skin. Images began to flash though his mind of the things he was going to show her this night, he could not take it any longer.

He bent his head down and captured her lips with his, he began to feel her waken under him, but he kept his lips firmly on hers, he kissed her hard and passionalty,he began to move down to the sweet soft column of her neck were he inhaled her scent, she smelled of lavender and roses, a sweet calm combination that did not over throw a person senses, unlike the other girls he had been with, he swirled his tongue around her pulse and pulled back to look at her.

She was staring at him with confusion and shock, but those eyes were looking at him now, and he loved the feeling of it.

"Neji-niisan...w..why are you here?"

"To claim what is mine Hinata-sama"

Before she could speak he had claimed her lips again, they were soft against his, he slide his tongue over her lips, his teeth gently tugging at her bottom lip demanding entrance, when she gave into the demand, he slide his tongue in her mouth, she tasted mint from her toothpaste, his tongue explored her mouth and coxed with hers. He reached up to her shoulders and slid down the straps of her small light blue night gown, he pulled her to a sitting position and pulled the night gown down to her waist, as he began to kiss her neck, her heard he make a slight gasp which soon turned to a moan as he covered her breast with his mouth, he placed one hand in between her legs, he felt her wetness through he thin light blue panties, he pushed her back down on the bed and pulled her panties off, also pulling the night gown fully off, as he took his sleeping pants off, he was glad he only sleep in his sleeping pants and his boxers, for he would have gotten mad that he had to take another piece of clothing off before he could pleasure her.

Neji climbed in the bed with Hinata before she could get her thoughts together and tell him to leave.Neji slid him self between her legs, and looked down at her, he wonder why she was letting him do this so freely, as he had began to ask her she placed her finger over his lips and removed it and kissed him passionatly,he kissed her long and hard to were her lips began to hurt, he pulled back and looked down at her, her lips full and lush from his kisses, she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled up at him, he held her small wrist in his hand and turned his head never breaking eye contact as he gently placed a kiss in her palm, and pressed slowly inside of her, she bit her lip and winced, so he stopped.

He watched her and pushed deeper into her as the pain left her face, he did this for sometime till Hinata had become comfortable with his size. He thrusted into her slowly at first taking his time, enjoying her tight wet feel around him. She moaned out and arched her back for him to go deeper, and he gave her what she wanted. He bent down to kiss sliding his tongue in her mouth his tongue playing with hers, he began to go harder and faster, when Hinata dug her nails in his back, and whispering in his ear for more, her groaned, more and thrusted harder and harder,Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his thrust, he felt her body began to shake as she was getting closer to having her orgasm, it was hard for him to keep himself from cumming too soon, he was giving Hinata her first orgasm and he would be giving her last as well.

She had screamed out his name as she climaxed, he soon followed her and laid on top of her their bodies still entangled with one another's he bent down to kiss her, till Neji heard something coming from Hinata's closet.

"What is it Neji-niisan?"

"There's something in your closet"

Neji stood up and walked to the closet and put his ear up to it,he heard faint noises.He opened the door he's eyes wide.

"The fuck are you doing Lee?"

Lee stopped looking up at him,his face red,his hand on his dick from jerking off.

"I...errr...Neji I can explain!"

Hinata stode up with the sheet around her body and screamed when she saw Lee.

"Oh my god Lee-san!"

Thats all Hinata remebered before fainting.

TBC!

Hello lovely and great people who took the time to read my Fan Fiction I thank you for your kindness.

Leiko-sama:In the next story of The Enclosed Flower and the Trapped Bird...

Almighty Fresh 1ne:Danielle where is the fucking remote!

Leiko-sama: Grr...I told you to call me Leiko when I'm working! And I don't know where the fuck the remote is,look!

Almighty Fresh 1ne: -Walks off-

Akina: You should not be so mean to your niisan...

Leiko-sama: Shut up your just another one of my personality!

Cho: Hai...Akina shut up

Akina: Mind your business Cho...

Leiko-sama: Any way on the next story!...

Kohana: -Runs and tugs on Leiko's pants leg, sucking on her thumb-Neesan?

Leiko-sama: Nani?

Kohana: That secret no tell...

Laiko-sama: Oh yeah...to bad peeps your going to have to just wait.


End file.
